


Late Night

by sleepyanarchist



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyanarchist/pseuds/sleepyanarchist
Summary: Sebastian and Joseph have a late night in the office.





	Late Night

The hissing buzz of florescent lights filled the silence of the mostly empty office. Joseph sighed a few desks away from me. This sec trafficking bust has been taking its toll on everyone but Joe and I have been questioning witnesses, all the disgusting perverts buying other people's kids, the greedy traffickers themselves, and the men and women who came forward, most of them victims themselves. I snuck a glance at the clock on the wall, it was almost eleven.

"Hey Joe." I called over to him. He didn't look up. "JOE!" I got louder. He jumped and looked over. "Split a pot of coffee with me?" I asked. 

"Oh... yeah, yeah I could use some coffee..." We walked over to the little kitchenette right off the office.

"So..." I said as I stuck the pot under the spout. "Anyone worryin about you at home?" 

"Ha... a cat just worries about its food supply." He said.

"Hm... I don't even have a pet..." I said. "Maybe I should get a cat too. It'd be nice to have a warm body in the house."

"I wouldn't get a cat if you want comfort." Joe chuckled. "Dogs will show you real warmth." I chuckled at his joke. Joe was staring out the window. He wasn't paying attention to our conversation anymore. The coffee maker dinged and he didn't budge from in front of it. I looked out the window too.

I couldn't see anything but Joe staring at me in the reflection. His eyes were sad and tired, staring into mine. I knew I was lonely, but I never thought about Joseph. We're partners, he's the only one who knows what I've been through. I'm the only one who knows what he's been through.

I clasped his shoulder in my hand and he looked at me directly. He had a deep dark sadness in his eyes, there were no tears but his expression was defeated. I'm sure I looked no different.

I cupped his face in my other hand and pulled him close. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my my chest. He sighed and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I know." I pulled his face away and looked him in the eyes again. He looked hopeful and he leaned in close to me until our faces were centimeters apart. I felt something stir in my chest and I leaned away.

I cleared my throat. "Coffee's done."

We split the pot and chatted about dogs like nothing happened. I finished my paper work around two, I believe Joseph finished a while before me, he kept glancing over his shoulder at me. Right before I finished he shuffled off to the bathroom. I followed him, half a pot of coffee really fucked up my bladder.

I didn't see him in the restroom but I did my business, and as I was drying my hands I heard him take a shakey breath. The handicap stall door was locked and I walked up to it.

"Its just us Joe... come on out." I told him. He unlocked the door and kept his eyes glued to his shoes. I didn't wait a second before I pulled him to my chest and he sobbed quietly. 

"Did you finish the paperwork?" I asked, he nodded. "Good...good" I closed my eyes and buried my face in his hair, it was soft and smelled like coconut. I let my face slide down so that our cheeks were touching. I felt his cold tears and the stirring in my chest started again. I hugged him tighter. I pressed my lips to his cherk and left a little kiss on his salty skin. His breathing g steadied and he looked up at me. I looked in his tear soaked eyes and it felt like my insides were lit on fire.

I kissed him. I kissed him over and over again but it wasn't enough. I slid my tongue in his mouth and he leaned against me. I ran my hands down his sides and stopped at his hips. 

My body was getting hot, and I was getting hard. Joe whimper as our erections slide past each other. We pulled away from each other and I looked at him.

"Sebastian..." The way he said my name made me lose it. I shoved him up against the wall and started tearing his clothes off. 

"Sebas-!" He began to say but I suffocated his words under my lips. He feverishly began pulling off his clothes. I gun holster dropped to the floor, followed by his shirt, then his undershirt. He fumbled with his belt and I yanked it free of his pants letting it clatter to the floor. I pulled his button and zipper undone.

My hand plunged into his briefs and worked his arousal. My hand got sticky with his leaking precum and I licked it clean making eye contact all the while. He couldn't take the teasing and started tugging at himself, he looked up at me with a helpless expression.

I looked at his soft plump lips, wet from kissing me. I pushed him to his knees and he knew exactly what I wanted. He opened his pretty little mouth and let his tongue slide out.

I quickly undid my pants and feverishly, shoved his tongue back in by sliding my cock into his hot wet mouth. I thrusted hard into his throat and kept a rough pace. His head knocked against the wall so a grabbed his hair and forced my cock down further. He gagged at first but then relaxed and sucked me off.

His quickly bobbing head, my thrusting hips , it wasn't long before I came. Itd been a while and my cum dripped out of his mouth down his chin.

"I swallowed all I could... there was alot." He blushed and adjusted his severely knocked out of place glasses. I was still reeling from orgasm and backed up against the stall wall before sliding to the floor.

"You swallowed plenty. I'll swallow all you'll give me." I growled licking my lips.

"Uh... I already..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. I saw the wet stains in his briefs. The white fabric wet was made sheer, showing me the colors under his clothes.

"I'll clean it up then..." before he could get a word in edge wise I licked his over sensitive cock clean as he loudly whimpered. Good thing no one was in the office.


End file.
